Harry Potter Paradox
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: Here is a short story on what would happen if Harry went back in time to save his parents. This is after Sirius dies. I do not own anything. I am doing this to get this through Harry Potter fans heads that HE CAN'T SAVE HIS PARENTS WITH A TIME TURNER!
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the wizarding world of London, Harry Potter was enjoying the sun two months after the war against Voldemort.

Harry had defeated the Dark Lord in May, defended Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and lost many friends and family.

Too many to name, but if only Tom Riddle never killed James and Lilly Potter, Harry's parents who died when he was only one, the problems of his life, many dying because of the prophecy that was spoken before he was born, wouldn't have happened. Because, having him around, ends in disaster and death. For the ones close to him get hurt the most. How he wished for those he lost to come back...

Harry got to thinking of solutions to these problems. Only one came to mind...

Going back in time...


	2. Chapter One - Harry's Plan Set In Motion

Chapter One - Harry's Plan Set In Motion

Harry sat up. He had been staying with the Weasley's in the Burrow since two months ago, after the battle happened with Voldemort.

Harry knew what he had to do. He had to save those who had died because of Voldemort, and to stop Voldemort before any damage could be made. Harry was going to fix it, and this time he wasn't going to drag Hermione, Ron, and especially Ginny into it.

Harry got up quickly and silently from the guest bed in Ron's room. Glancing at his best friend, Harry thought his plan was full proof. Harry went through the plan, as he got dressed and pack his bag as quietly as he could.

Once he was done, Harry looked around the room, before he left without a word. Getting everything else that he needed from the kitchen of the Burrow, Harry walked out the door, to the point where he can apparate.

Harry brought out his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself, as he brought out a Time Turner from his pocket. He stood at the edge of the apparition border, and looked back to the Burrow. Sighing, and preparing for the journey ahead, Harry stepped over and apparated to a open field.

As Harry turned the Time Turner, he knew there was no going back.

And, Harry disappeared, going to the past.


	3. Chapter Two - Title Too Long

Chapter Two - Meeting and Saving His Parents

The night before Halloween in 1981, the little town of Godric Hollow's residents were blissfully unaware of what was going to happen the next day. And, of what an invisible wizard was going to do.

Harry quickly apparated to Godric Hollows from the open field. As he appeared, he kept the invisibility cloak on him. Harry knew what he had to do. He would warn his parents and leave to destroy all the horcruxes, before finishing Tom Riddle.

His plan was simple and he knew from using a Time Turner some of the rules of going back in time. Harry knew he couldn't be seen by his past self. So, he treaded on to the a house down the road. He came up to where he had seen it from his visit with Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath, before he knocked on the door. He heard someone shifting and some whispering coming from the other side of the door. The whispering stopped as the swung open, revealing a dark haired wizard.

Harry stared, as he memorized the familiar brown eyes of his father. Harry noticed the wand pointed at him and raised his hands in surrender. James lowered his wand a little. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm your son, Harry. I'm from the future." Harry responded. That shocked James, until the two and Lily sat down and talked it out. In the end they left, hearing Harry's warning of them being betrayed. Harry soon left the house, appearing to the different places he knew the horcruxes were, and destroyed them. The next day he came back as he saw Voldemort going to the door.


	4. Chapter Three - Title Too Long

Chapter Three - Saving Someone Could Kill Another

As Harry waited for the right moment to reveal himself and go home back to his Ginny with his parents and all those who died by his side. Harry then realized something, I can't go back I messed up the timeline and...

Harry froze. He was never going to see his family again. The Weasley's, Hermione, Teddy, and more importantly, Ginny. Harry already noticed that the three of them, Hermione, Ron, and the younger version of himself weren't as good of friends. Well, Hermione seemed jealous of younger Harry's knowledge, knowledge that he was taught as a kid by his parents, and Ron was friends with Harry, but that didn't seem as strong as Harry remembered when they were first years.

Harry messed up. He was going to try to change it, but first he needed to go back Godric Hollows. As Harry apparated there, he felt his dread growing in the pit of his stomach. He walked up to the door, like he did a little over ten years before, the door opened.

Lily was surprised to see his son, well the older version of her son. She led him to the sitting room where James was. All three sat, as Harry explained that he needed to go back in time and stop himself from trying to set things right. Harry didn't want to leave, he wanted his parents. But, the truth is that they weren't his parents, his parents died for him.

Harry sighed as he finished his explanation. Lily got up and sat next to him. "I now know that I would be proud to have died protecting you. Harry, you understand the rules and when you need to let things go." Lily hugged Harry, whispering in his ear.

"I am proud of you."


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"...Then, he told me that I shouldn't do what I was planning on doing..." Harry explained to Ginny, the experience he had as he was going to turn the Time Turner, his older self came and warned him not to go.

Harry rushed back to the Burrow after the encounter and immediately woke up Ginny. They went down stairs for some tea, as Harry explain what happened and what he wanted to do.

Ginny listened as Harry retold what happened, and was glad he was stopped before doing something stupid, but was stopped by his older self who did do something stupid. Ginny had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at that one.

It was a bit confusing, but after the story was told and Ginny reassured Harry, they started to joke around, in a now comfortable setting.

As the other Weasley's woke up, they were confused on what had happened between Harry and Ginny, because it had seem like they shared a secret understanding.

And, in some way, they did. Along with a stranger. As time went back to the way it was before Harry left, his older self who did go, still wandered around.

And, after awhile Ginny and Harry visited him regularly. For that was the price older Harry had to pay.


End file.
